The New Threat
by Somesnowwouldbenice
Summary: Lily and her brothers have been sent away from birth, but why and why are they coming back now?


Meeting my new family

My name is Lily Albright; I have red hair that is in the middle of my lower back, with emerald-green eyes. I have no idea who my real parents are but the parents who raised me are not them they have blond and dark brown hair with hazel and brown eyes and they are the most boring people I know, but that's OK I find ways to keep myself entertained one thing I do is I go to a wizarding school called Salem's academy. There I have many friends and I am on the quiditch team. July 15 early morning is when my story starts. The day started normal I ate my breakfast of toast and orange juice, then I

when for I walk with my dog Lyric we had just came up to the mailbox when I realized I need to check the mail. I swiftly opened the mailbox and grabbed everything. I looked through the bills and postcard from relatives we didn't like but something caught my attention a letter in loopy purple cursive handwriting addressed to me, I had never really gotten anything in the mail before. I finished my walk and then put the bills on the counter and then walked up to my room shut my door and opened the letter, the letter read,

Dear, Lily

I know you don't remember me but things aren't good where I'm at and there is a new threat and I need you here to help fight it, I understand that you are only 13 and would like to have a normal life but with you being Harry Potter daughter, I don't see that happening I wish I could tell you everything but I can't.

Sincerely your mother, Ginny Potter

Enclosed was a plane ticket to London, England I had to reread the London part just to make sure it wasn't some little town in Texas or something. For some reason I felt like I had to trust the letter not only because it was from my mother but because it said she was in danger. So I when downstairs to talk to my mom about this. We sat down on the coach and I knew I had to start this so I ask if she knew anything about my birth parents. She said yes and I asked her what it went on like this for 10 minutes or so. Until I got the courage to ask her about going to London. " she said she was expecting

this day when she would have to send her daughter away to her real mother". So she said I had better start packing I never understood why she said yes to me going maybe she was just ready to let go I don't know but that was one of the last times I saw her. I had packed everything except my furniture. I then looked at the date on the ticket and it said July 16 so I visited all my friends and told them goodbye. That night I slept in a dreamless state and I woke up refreshed I cleaned myself up and got dressed in some skinny jeans and a tank top with a vest and then we were off. As we were driving to the airport my dad stopped just before he let me out and asked if this was really what I want. I said yes I would miss them of course but

nothing compared to how much I wanted to meet my real family. I boarded the airplane and awaited a very long flight but I slept through most of it. It felt that I had just boarded the airplane when it was time to get off. I got off the airplane and started to look for my luggage, I grabbed my luggage and then started to look for someone who looked like me and I found her , she had red hair that was in a French twist and she had coco brown eyes

and next to her was a man who had unruly black hair and emerald-green eyes just like mine. I had run up to her and hugged her like my life depended on it. She laughed a sing-song laugh that belonged in movies. I slowly let go and did the same to my father after my hug festival I saw what seemed to be to boys one that was about my age and the other who must have been only 2 years older. They were addressed as Albus and call me that and James and they were my brothers well actually Albus was my twin but we looked nothing alike save for the emerald-green eyes. This was my family little did I know that me alone would need them more than ever in the future.


End file.
